Invisible
by Yuaki1707
Summary: She felt invisible and he ignored her without even realizing it. He was too distracted with Bruno and duel runners to notice the lack of her presence. Can he make it up to her? YusexAki Faithshipping


Invisible

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH 5D's**

It had been the second week in a row that she had been ignored by the turbo duel champion. She had come to him for help with her physics homework, like they had agreed, only to find out that Crow, Jack and Yusei had a new guy that was living with them. It didn't seem so bad until he started ignoring everyone and only focusing on Bruno and methods to improve their duel runners.

She understood that the World Riding Grand Prix was important for Yusei, but that didn't mean that he needed to sleep, breathe and eat it; and it certainly didn't mean to ignore your friends. His ignorance had made the psychic duelist feel alone again; like she wasn't important. She felt useless and unnecessary.

The first couple of days she had thought that it would stop soon enough, so there was no reason to hold a grudge (or feel jealous because Yusei was spending more time with Bruno than with her). However, after the first week, she started to become frustrated. No word had been spoken between them and he didn't even answer her phone calls. By the second week, she stopped coming to the garage. If she was to be ignored, then she saw no reason to come at all.

At first her lack of appearance didn't worry the other three signers, since she was normally busy with Duel Academy. However, after a few more weeks and no contact whatsoever, Crow and Jack had become worried. It wasn't like Aki to suddenly disappear like that after the duel between her and Yusei at the hospital.

"I called her parents. They said that she just locks herself in her room to study and only comes out for meal times and to go to the bathroom," Crow informed Jack. They both frowned and tried to figure out how to get Aki to come to the garage again. She might be silent a lot, but her presence was nice and all the signers (plus Leo) cared about each others safety. Jack and Crow both knew that Aki's parents were just as worried (if not more) than they were. After all, it took so long for them to gain their daughter's trust again and they didn't want to lose it again or time with her for that matter.

"Maybe Yusei can help again. I mean, you said that he was the one that got her out of that coma and helped her realise that she was needed," Crow suggested. Jack frowned again. He admitted that what Crow said made sense, but since Bruno came, Yusei barely talked to them. Actually, now that he thought about it, when was the last time that Yusei had talked to Aki? Was that the reason she was acting strange? He always had a hunch that the two signer had feelings (deeper than friendship or the connection from their marks) for each other.

"Yusei has practically been ignoring everyone except Bruno for a while. Maybe that's what got Akiza so upset. If I were her, I probably would be furious with Yusei and not want to talk to him," Jack said.

"Well, we have to try. He's the only one that would be able to get her to come back and talk to everyone again." With that, Crow and Jack decided to have a talk with Yusei. When he ignored them however, they decided to use force. They grabbed his arms and dragged him over to a couch while Yusei was complaining about they way his friends were acting.

"What was that for guys?! Bruno and I were working on increasing the power of the-".

"We don't care. You've been ignoring us for a couple of weeks now and we're not the only ones. You've been ignoring the twins as well. On top of that, the last time Akiza showed up at the garage was two months ago. We're all sick of being ignored by you!" Jack was absolutely furious and both of his friends had noticed. What hit Yusei the hardest however wasn't the punch that Jack had just thrown at him but his words. Now that he thought about it, it had been almost three months that Bruno showed up. Since then, he hadn't talked to Aki at all.

"Her parents said that she's in her room most of the day and speaks two words for any meal time before she goes again. Apparently, her grades are getting worse too; probably because she's so upset or furious that you haven't talked to her. Damn, Yusei, she always felt like a misfit until you told her otherwise and now you act like you never knew her!" Crow looked just as furious as Jack now. Yusei understood what they were getting at.

Before they could say anything else, Yusei was on his duel runner, driving to the rose park. He knew that Aki liked this place to think and with such a warm night, she would most likely be here. He stopped his d-wheel when he arrived and took of his helmet. He ran through the garden, trying to find the psychic signer.

"Aki," he shouted when he saw her back. She turned her head and he saw the tears running down her porcelain face. His eyes widened in surprise and he felt guilty. He felt like he was the one that put those tears on her face. He immediately hugged her and gave her apology after apology.

She lifted her head and gave him a small peck on the lips, which immediately made him speechless. "You talk too much," she whispered. He smiled at her and lowered his head to claim her lips with his. Their kiss lasted longer this time and she knew how sorry he was.

"Please forgive me. I couldn't live with myself if you wouldn't talk to me again. I love you," he whispered. She gasped in surprise before his laps connected with hers again. When he pulled away, he saw her beautiful smile that made his heart beat faster.

"And I love you."


End file.
